1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyboard devices and more particularly pertains to a new keyboard device for remotely controlling a computer and displaying a display generated by the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of keyboard devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that utilizes the ability of wireless signals and liquid crystal display technology to allow a person to control a computer and view its display output from a remote location. Such a device should be thin and compact to allow for its versatile use.